Storm Country
Country Overview For each of the great shinobi wars, the Storm Country has acted as a battleground and due to the fierce fighting performed there, has suffered a great deal for it. Because of this the country is much more strict on policies related to the security of the country and its key personel such as the daimyo. However, while the country takes its security seriously, it is not isolated from the world, having a fairly strong economy as a nation. Topography The Storm Country being somewhat smaller than many other nations is naturally not as varied as other countries are. For the most part the Storm Country consists of large temperate forests that are broken up by swaths of grassy plains, small lakes and medium to large rivers. This is true for most of the country save to the South-Eastern and Eastern most portions where the borders run along the Wind Country and Stone Country. Along this border running from East to South are a multitude of small mountains that helped to shape the border of the country. Military Forces The Storm Country, like several other smaller, but moderately wealthy countries supports its own military power. This power is the shinobi village of Amegakure no Sato which is located North-East of the Country's Capital which acts as the political seat of the Daimyo. While the Daimyo has a handful of independant consultants on matters of war and strategy, it is the responsibility of the Ame Lord to act as the general of all the Storm Country's military forces. This naturally includes all the shinobi forces which are trained within Amegakure, but also include the small contingent of non-shinobi forces the country maintains such as city watches or any mercenary companies employed to the Daimyo at the time. While the military forces of the Storm Country are not nearly as numerous as some of the larger shinobi villages such as Iwagakure or Konohagakure; the forces of Amegakure are extremely experienced due to the country often becoming a battlefield in any conflict between any of the shinobi nations that surround it. Economy While it is one of the smaller countries in the region, the Storm Country has a moderately powerful economy, strong enough that it is capable of maintaing one of the stronger minor shinobi villages in the world. This economical strength is due to three primary factors. The first of these is that the Storm Country is much more industrialized that some other countries. Due to constantly becoming a battlefield many of the older structures have not been left standing and rather than rebuild the old, the inhabitants of the country pushed to innovate on previous versions. Due to this many buildings within the country are made of metal and glass and may have many more floors that buildings found in other nations. Furthermore the Storm Country has embraced the use of factories and other large scale production necessities. The second reason for the Storm Country economic strength is their vast trading capabilities. While being surrounded by six nations, three of which contain minor shinobi villages and three of which contain major shinobi villages; the Storm country while suffering many disadvantages due to this has found the advantage of having a great many trade partners. In conjunction with their many rivers they are capable of moving goods through all six of these countries and finding a good price for many wares within the other wealthy countries. The final reason for the Storm Country's economic strength is the Jinsoku Clan which resides in the country. While it is a somewhat rare ability, members of this clan are capable of producing various gems and crystals through the use of their bloodline. In conjunction with their training any of these crystals or gems that are made are evalutated and only the best of the are sold so as not to flood the market. While this means that the Storm Country is not the biggest producer of gems, it certainly proudces the most valuable ones. Government Like many other countries, the Storm Country is overseen by a Daimyo whose position is passed down their family line. The Daimyo has final say in all government operations with the exception of military action and matters involving the adminatration of Amegakure no Sato. As previously mentioned, it is the Lord of Amegakure who acts as a general for the combat forces of the Storm Country and while he does answer to the Storm Daimyo to a certain extent. This means that the Ame Lord and his subbordinates are responsible for seeing that the Storm Country is patrolled for criminals, guarding its borders, protecting the peace and essentially leading the country in times of war. Additionally, the Ame Lord also retains the right to adminastor the country as they see fit; with the Ame Lord deciding on how training at the academy is to be done, how operation teams function and in general may make any laws they feel necessary as far as the village is concerned. Weather Due to exceedingly warm winds that come through the South-Western mountain passes from the Wind Country mixing with the large amounts of evaporated water from the great multitude of water bodies in the region, it is not surprising how the Storm Country came to be named as such. While the Storms are generally not too violent, it does tend to rain very frequently within the Storm Country or at least in its southern regions. The rain can take a variety of forms ranging to slow, but heavy downpours to stinging rain pushed on by fierce winds. In the Northern regions of the country however, this rain is slightly less common, with those areas having sunshine more often than not. It is because of this difference that most of the country's food production occurs in the North while the Southern areas focus on producing goods. Notable Locations 1.) Amegakure no Sato Village 2.)Urausu City 3.)Moseushi City 4.)Ichi Zenshō Outpost 5.)Shiraio City 6.)Ni Zenshō Outpost 7.)Hidaka City 8.)San Zenshō Outpost 9.)Samani City 10.)Erimo City 11.)Shi Zenshō Outpost 12.)Go Zenshō Outpost 13.)Otobe City 14.)Roku Zenshō Outpost 15.)Assabu City Category:Countries